Why can't you be mine??
by Miss-Ashley
Summary: IT'S COMPLETED!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Recess. But I own Jason. 0  
  
AN: Umm...this isn't EXACTLY a sequel to ,,Lost until Loved" (a.k.a. Emty life) (but Gretchen and Dr Weaver will live happily ever after ^-^) It happens when the characters are 14-15 (the past) It's about Spinelli and TJ and their ,,courtship".  
  
It's pretty cute (and will probably be veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery long *grins evilly* )  
  
Chapter 1  
  
,,Jeez, it's been such a long time," Vince sighed.  
  
,,Yeah, we weren't able to meet anything this summer," TJ said.  
  
,,We were all scattered over the country," Gretchen said.  
  
,,Exept for Spinelli. She was still stuck here."  
  
,,It wasn't that bad," Spinelli said quietly, not bothering to look up, but she was drawing something on her wrist.  
  
TJ secretly studied her. He almost couldn't belive how much she had changed the past two months. Her black hair had grown alot and was way past her shoulders. Spinelli had tied it up in a ponytail with a few locks loose by her forehead. Being an Italian, she had developed early, but now it was more obvious, because she was now wearing tight jeans and a pink (AN: Not very Spinellish, huh?) tank top. She was also wearing some make- up. (AN: I don't feel like describing the other characters, but TJ is taller now and doesn't have that annoying puppy fat anymore)  
  
She's very pretty, TJ thought. I mean, she was always pretty, but now it's more obvious. Ashley A is just ugly compared to her.  
  
He had noticed that some of the older boys had been looking at her with great interest. She didn't seem to care, but TJ somehow didn't like it. He hated the fact that some boys were looking at her like that.  
  
Suddenly, Gretchen leaned herself over Spinelli to see what she was srawing on her wrist. Spinelli quickly put her hand over it but it was too late.  
  
,,Spinelli, who's Jason?" Gretchen asked curiously. Everybody's eyes were on Spinelli, who blushed and frowned.  
  
,,Gretchen..." she hissed.  
  
,,Come on, Spinelli! spill it!" Vince said cheerfully and nudged her. Spinelli gritted her teeths and looked majorly annoyed. so annoyed that TJ was afraid that she'd just stride off. But then she sighed and smiled slyly.  
  
,,Jason.........is..........my boyfriend."  
  
TJ felt like he had just been punched in the stomach.  
  
  
  
*sighs* Short! I know...and took me quite a long time...I broke my arm last week and you guys wouldn't belive how long it takes for me to typewrite with only one hand.  
  
oh well...just read and review and I'll post the next chapter soon.................. 


	2. Jealousy.....

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Jason and the storyline.  
  
AN: Hi! Next chappie up....read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Jealousy....  
  
,,Your-your boyfriend??" TJ studdered.  
  
,,Yes, my boyfriend," Spinelli said happily and straightened her arm. TJ saw a large, black heart with a meticulousness ornament on her wrist. And five letters inside it. J A S O N. TJ suddenly felt his mouth go dry and his heart began to pound faster.  
  
,,Well...How did you met?" Gretchen said eager to know. Spinelli giggled.  
  
,,Last week, me and my cousin Lara went to the cinema. And there were this group of boys there, Jason among them, at the same movie. Jason and one of his friends chatted me and Lara up and...voilá! We were a couple before I could blink an eye!"  
  
Chatted up? TJ thought frantically. It's...it's so...not right! She's...she's dating a guy?!! Other than.......than......................me?  
  
Before any of them could ask Spinelli some more questions, the bell rang.  
  
The whole day TJ couldn't concentarte on anything. His mind was all focused on Spinelli And Her Boyfriend Jason.  
  
Spinelli sped off when the last lesson was over without saying goodbye to her friends. TJ dragged Vince along with him after her.  
  
,,Hey, what's all the hurry?" Vince asked. ,,Shouldn't we wait..."  
  
,,No. Come on," TJ hissed.  
  
When they arrived on the lot outside Third Street Secondary School they saw a tall guy on this insanely cool, silver Harley Davidson motorcycle. (AN:mmmmmmmmmmm....). He waved to Spinelli, who was running towards him. And GOD he was handsome (AN: Here I go again....) He was at least 6 feet tall and rather muscular and well-built. His hair was dark blonde and flopped sexily forward. He was wearing black jeans, white T-shirt and black leather jacked. (AN: more mmmmmmmmmm.............)  
  
TJ felt like someone was ripping his heart in two halfs when he saw Spinelli and Jason kiss passionatly. Then she sat on the motorcycle behind him, waved to Vince and TJ and Jason drove off.  
  
,,What a hot rod!" Vince said enviously. ,,That must've been the coolest..."  
  
,,Never mind that stupid bike!" TJ snapped. ,,What about that guy? How old do you think he's been?"  
  
,,I dunno...maybe 18, 19," Vince said with a shrug, like it was no big deal. (AN: duh!)  
  
,,And don't ya think he's too old for Spinelli?" TJ said angrily.  
  
,,No, not really. Besides, isn't it Spinelli's to decide?" Vince said and frowned. Then he saw the look on his friends face. ,,Ooooooooooooooh TJ, I see...."  
  
,,What?" TJ said grumpily and narrowed his eyes.  
  
,,You're jealous!! You love her!" Vince said triumphantly. ,,I knew it!!!!"  
  
,,It's not possible beeing in love with a girl you've known for over ten years, stupid," TJ said determined, not convincing though. Vince rolled his eyes.  
  
,,It IS possible TJ! It's enough just looking at your face right now!"  
  
TJ pretended he hadn't heard Vince.  
  
*********************  
  
TJ went straight into his room without greeting his mother. He just locked the bedrrom door and threw himself on his bed.  
  
,,Ughh...stupid Vince...stupid Spinelli...STUPID JASON.................stupid me," TJ muttered to himself and hit the wall with his clenched fist by each ,,stupid".  
  
,,TJ, hun? Is everything okay?" his mother asked through the door.  
  
,,Yes, Mom," TJ said.  
  
,,Are you sure?"  
  
,,YES, Mom. Just leave ma alone, will ya?"  
  
Is Vince right? Am I...in love with Spinelli?  
  
It's too late, though, I think. She's dating this Jason now....and what am I next to him? I'm just a normal average kid on a rusty bicycle and he is a good-looking older guy on a shining Harley.  
  
*********************  
  
TJ had been sitting and staring out the window for the past couple of hours. Staring at Spinelli's house. She wasn't home yet, and it was well past ten.  
  
,,She wouldn't've ieloped/i with that guy, would she?" TJ muttered to himself. ,,Pherhaps they...." His thoughts were interrupted when a loud thunder echoed through the quiet neighbourhood. Spinelli was home.  
  
Without another thought, TJ put his jacket on and ran out of the bedroom and downstairs.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn........what will TJ do? What was Spinelli doing?  
  
Those questions will be answered in the next chapter................................................ 


	3. How do I....

Disclaimer: Me own not. AN: YAYYYYYY!! That horrid software failure is over!!!! *starts tap dancing around the room* Ahem.guess you guys don't want to enjoy my tap dancing skills right now.what I wanted to say was I have written this 3rd chapter.  
  
My beloved sister censored this chapter and she said I suck at convertsations *throws her sister a furious glare* and that I'm sucha sucker for mushy songs *throws another furious glare* Hrmph.maybe she was just saying it to bug me. But it'd be nice if you guys could tell.  
  
How do I live without you?  
  
*How do I get through one night without you If I had to live without you What kind of life would that be Oh I- I need you in my arms need you to hold You're my world, my heart, my soul*  
  
,,Spinelli!" TJ yelled as soon as he was out (AN: I think it was once said in the show that TJ and Spinelli live next doors to each other. Is that correct?) Spinelli stopped walking and spotted TJ. ,,Hi Teej!!" she said smiling and walked up to the fence seperating their houses. TJ ran up to her. ,,Where were you?" he asked, a little too sharply. Spinelli frowned. ,,With Jason."  
  
*If you ever leave Baby it would take away everything good in my life Tell me now How do I live without you I want to know How do I breathe without you If you ever go How do I ever, ever survive How do I, oh how do I live*  
  
,,I know you were with Jason! I was asking you iwhere/i you were!" TJ yelled. He was getting upset. Spinelli became upset, too. ,,WHY are you yelling at me TJ?! I told you I was with Jason and that's all you have to know! No, pardon me, you really don't have to know ianything/i! My life isn't any of your business!" With that, Spinelli turned on her heel and was going to stride away. But TJ reached his arm out, grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He was actually kinda surprised to realize he was stronger than she was. ,,Wait! Wait...I...I'm sorry...I just wanted to say..."  
  
*Without you there'd be no sun in my sky There would be no love in my life There'd be no world left for me And I, Baby I don't know what I would do I'd be lost if I lost you If you ever leave Baby, it would take away everything real in my life And tell me now*  
  
,,iWhat/i TJ?" Spinelli said, looking tired. ,,I." ,,Ashley! Come in here this instant!" TJ and Spinelli both turned their heads and spotted Mrs Spinelli standing on the Spinelli's porch, looking angry. Spinelli sighed. Tj let go of her wrist. ,,I'm sorry," he mumbled. ,,Bye TJ," Spinelli said softly. *How do I live without you I want to know How do I breathe without you If you ever go How do I ever, ever survive How do I, oh how do I live If you ever leave Baby, it would take away everything*  
  
TJ watched Spinelli disappear into her house. The look on his face was a mix of sadness, anger and disbelief. Anger over Jason existance, sadness over Spinelli's anger and disbelief over that Spinelli wasn't Ihis/I Spinelli anylonger.  
  
*Need you with me Baby, 'Cause you know that you're everything good in my life And tell me now How do I live without you I want to know How do I breathe without you If you ever go How do I ever, ever survive How do I, oh how do I live*  
  
I'm sucha jerk, TJ thought. Just stood there, all those years, with her in front of me, just believing that she'd always just be there for Ime/I. That a beautiful and just plain wondefull girl like her would just always be mine without me doing anything to keep her. Look what has happened, Detweiler. She's gone. Without knowing how you feel.  
  
TJ tilted his head backwards and looked up into the starry sky.  
  
* Without you...*  
  
THE END!! MWHAHAHAHAAAAA!! *dodges flying tomatoes*  
  
  
  
OK OK! *holds hands protectively above her head* It's NOT the end. The next chapter will probably be up by two or three days. But PEEEEERLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!! Please? Pretty please with cherries on top?? *bottom lip trembling and eyes watering*  
  
P.S. Sorry about STUPID spelling and grammar errors, if there are any. 


	4. Black or blue eyes?

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own a thing, except the storyline.  
  
AN: Thousands thanks to all the nice people who reviewed. They made me so happy :0) Keep it up!!  
  
********************************  
  
Why did you have to?  
  
Spinelli escaped into her room after a loud argument with her parents.  
  
,,Stupid jerks," she muttered and threw herself on her bed. She groped her hands at the back of her head and closed her eyes. Despite of the arguments she had had for few minutes ago, she smiled.  
  
,,Oh Jason..." she muttered. God, she was keen on him. But she wasn't sure she LOVED him.  
  
,,Love love love," she muttered. She could see them. Jason's eyes. So dark brown that they were almost black. They were so deep and wicked...just the way Spinelli liked them. But for a moment she saw another sight. Eyes, blue as the sky. So deep and cheery. Spinelli sat up in the bed, startled.  
  
,,TJ..." she whispered. ,,Weird..."  
  
She stood up and walked over to the window. He's *still* standing there, she thought. Has he fallen asleep or...  
  
,,...is he jealous??" she said out loud. His words echoed in her mind.  
  
*,, I know you were with Jason! I was asking you *where* you were!" *  
  
,,Why did he care?" she whispered (AN: I know it's a bit odd making her talk to herself like that but it's neccessary for the story) ,,It's not like he *likes* me, not like that!" She giggled at this ridiculous thought.  
  
When she took her clothes off in front of the mirror she saw several red and purple marks all over her neck, collar bone and down to her chest. Her parents hadn't noticed because she had wore her hair down and her jacket done.  
  
Spinelli made a face when she stroke her fingers over the hickeys. Maybe I shouldn't've let him so far, she thought. It's not like...like I love him or anything...  
  
But he's handsome. And eighteen. And fun. And has that totally killer motorcycle.  
  
*********************  
  
TJ and Spinelli were hardly talking at school the day after.  
  
,,What happened between you and Spinelli?" Vince asked when he and TJ were on their way home.  
  
,,What do you mean?" TJ acted stupid. Vince rolled his eyes.  
  
,,Come on. I know you better than that. Tell me."  
  
,,We just...talked. And what's with that look? You know I'm not in love with her."  
  
,,Yeah right. Did you see the look on your face AGAIN when Spinelli was kissing Jackie?"  
  
,,Jason." ,,Look! You're proving my case!"  
  
,,Just drop it."  
  
They walked in silence for the next five minutes and when their ways parted, they didn't even bother to say goodbye.  
  
TJ locked himself inside his bedroom again. Who knows what she's doing with *him* TJ thought miserably. Who knows they're...nah. But if...if they...if he'll...  
  
******************  
  
Spinelli felt great where she was sitting on the Harley behind Jason, driving on full blast out of the town. But this sight disturbed her...those blue eyes...  
  
,,Here. That'll do," Jason said and grinned when he stopped by a glade, just outside the town.  
  
,,Yeah...." Spinelli said, sort of spacey.  
  
She didn't feel as great when he kissed her like she had felt yesterday. And all those days they'd been an item. 16 days...  
  
,,What's wrong?" Jason asked. Spinelli didn't hear much of concern in his voice.  
  
,,What do you mean?"  
  
,,You're so stiff. Hardly responding."  
  
,,I'm just...tired. And I've got a headache," Spinelli lied. Jason just shrugged and kissed her again, but she struggled.  
  
,,Stop it Jason. I told you, I'm not in the mood."  
  
That's not a lie, Spinelli thought. What's wrong with me??? The blue eyes flashed in her mind´s eyes.  
  
But Jason didn't stop.  
  
**********************  
  
Help! I have a writer's block!! *bangs head to keyboard* Wish me well...and don't kill me for that sucky chapter! I PROMISE the next one will be better!! Just give me a few days...or a few ideas or inspiration by clicking clicking on that pretty blue button below... 


	5. Please say you love me

Disclaimer: You know I don't own the characters. Just the storyline and the idea (maybe not even that!). But seriously, why charge me? I'm not doing this for profit, just for fun. Besides, all that I own in my purse is...one dollar and a pink, broken lipstick. Oh yeah, almost forgot, I don't own the Celine Dion song ,,I love you".  
  
AN: Sorry about the LOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait for this FINAL chapter. Mom and Dad have been bitching about stuff like: ,,A young and well-breeded girl like you doesn't call her brother a retard pig or is a smartass to her relatives, Ashley!!"  
  
*sighs* Yep, I was in a computer BANN *screams* (parents are so stupid and shallow. Don't they understand life's priorities??)  
  
If you'll think Spinelli's sometimes not in character it's because this story is partly based on my life and my own experience. Just for you to know.  
  
And DON'T whine about grammar or spellling errors. Nobody's perfect and english isn't my native language.  
  
Rated PG-13 for a bit swearing and a bit of sexual harassment, but it's nothing serous.  
  
Well, when everything is now clear we'll just get on with the FINAL chapter, M'kay?? *applaudes*  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
,,Jason! I said STOP!" Spinelli hissed and struggled back.  
  
,,Hey, come on!" Jason grabbed her wrists and pressed her with his body against the tree. He kissed her again. His hands were practically everywhere.  
  
,,No! Let me go you perve!" she screamed furiously. She somehow wringled around and managed to jamm her knee up...let's just say right where it hurts. (AN: *grins evilly*)  
  
Jason fell on the ground moaning with pain but Spinelli ran out of the glade with tears in her eyes. She turned when she was up on the highway.  
  
,,Just for you to know, we're finished!" she yelled. ,,Totally finished," she murmured under her breath. She heard him scream something like: ,,bitch", but he didn't come after her.  
  
She was home about an hour later. Before she entered her house she glanced at TJ's house, kinda hoping he'd show up. But he didn't. Spinelli sighed.  
  
There was nobody home. Her dad was at work and her mom too. She'd be a home alone until six o'clock.  
  
Spinelli bit her lower lip, thinking. Should she maybe call him....?  
  
,,Detweiler." His mom's voice.  
  
,,Er, yes, it's Spinelli, is...is TJ home?" Spinelli asked, her voice shaking a bit.  
  
,,No, he's not, dear. He just left, I have no idea where."  
  
,,Oh, well. Bye then," Spinelli said disappointed.  
  
Spinelli was staring at the phone for a long time after she hung up.  
  
Why the hell was I calling him? She thought. But she already knew the answer.  
  
*****************************  
  
(AN:*blah blah* = singing 'blah blah' = thinking. PLEASE play the song ,, I love you" by Celine Dion, when you're reading this. It fits so well!)  
  
*I must be crazy now  
  
Maybe I dream too much  
  
But when I think of you  
  
I long to feel your touch*  
  
Spinelli layed down on the TV couch and stared up to the blank, white ceiling.  
  
'How could I be so stupid?' She thought. 'Dating that jerk Jason....he obviously didn't give a rat's ass about me. And where the hell is TJ? I wanted to talk to him...apologize maybe. What? Did I say apologize? No I didn't! Why the hell should I...man I'm getting weird. Fighting to myself.'  
  
*To whisper in your ear  
  
Words that are as old as time  
  
Words only you woul hear  
  
If only you were mine*  
  
TJ was sitting on the... (AN: I don't know what it's called. Can't even find the word on Danish. But it's that yellow cheese thing) in front of the school. He didn't actually know what he was doing there. His feet had just walked automatically to...that thing. He had been sitting there for hours, alone with his thoughts. It was getting very dark. He wrapped his arms around his shins. 'Stupid, sitting here. But I can't stand this! Spinelli's not supposed to be with that jerk! He doesn't love her...like I do...'  
  
*I wish I could go to the very first  
  
day I saw you  
  
Should've made my move when you  
  
Looked in my eyes  
  
´Cause by now I know that you'd feel  
  
the way I do  
  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd  
  
Lie here by my side*  
  
'Like I've said, I have no one to blame but myself. I should've made my move...' TJ sighed and rested his forehead on his knees. 'I'm a retard pig.' (AN: *snickers* He reminds me of my brother...)  
  
*I love you, please say  
  
You love me too, these three words  
  
They could change our lifes forever  
  
And I promise you that we will always  
  
be together  
  
Till the end of time*  
  
Spinelli didn't exactly know what she was doing when she was putting on her jacket and running out of her house, towards the school. 'He must be there. I've GOT to talk to him.'  
  
*So today, I finally find the courage  
  
deep inside  
  
Just to walk right up to your door  
  
But my body can't move when I finally  
  
Get to it  
  
Just like a thousand times before*  
  
She saw him sitting on...that thing. She swallowed and felt her heartbeating racing. She couldn't....but she had to. She walked slowly toward TJ and...that thing. She didn't stop until she was next to him.  
  
,,TJ..." she said softly. He jumped and turned his head.  
  
,,Whoa...you scared me," he said. Then he turned his head forward again.  
  
,,Can I sit here?"  
  
,,I guess..."  
  
She sat next to him. TJ thanked go for the dark, because he was blushing rapidly when he smelled her Ralph Lauren perfume. Of course, he didn't know it was Ralph Lauren, but he liked it...  
  
*Then without a word he handed me  
  
this letter  
  
Read I hope this finds the way into  
  
your heart, it said* (AN: That verse is the only one that doesn't really fit...)  
  
,,Where's Jason?" TJ thought out loud. Then he saw her face. ,,Sorry, I shouldn't have..." ,,No, it's fine. We just...had a little...fight..."  
  
,,Are you OK?"  
  
,,Yeah."  
  
,,What happened?"  
  
,,Oh, nothing. I just...figured something out..."  
  
,,What?"  
  
Spinelli looked TJ straight in the eyes.  
  
*I love you, please say  
  
You love me too  
  
Please say you love me too  
  
Till the end of time  
  
These three words  
  
They could change our lifes forever  
  
And I promise you that we will always  
  
be together  
  
Till the end of time*  
  
,,Just I don't really care about him," she said.  
  
,,So Jason's history?"  
  
,,Yeah. Fuck Jason," she said mischieveously (AN: Did I spell that correctly??)  
  
They both snickered.  
  
*Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
  
And maybe I, I need a little care  
  
And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you  
  
Maybe you  
  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there*  
  
TJ felt like someone had rolled a huge stone of his heart. He sighed happily.  
  
,,But, why did you come over here?" he asked. Spinelli shrugged.  
  
,,I thought you'd maybe be here..." she said slowly.  
  
,,Why did you have to find me?" TJ asked curiously.  
  
*I love you, please say  
  
You love me too  
  
Please say you love me too  
  
Till the end of time  
  
These three words  
  
They could change our lifes forever  
  
And I promise you that we will always  
  
Be together*  
  
,,Just...hey why are you asking all the questions? Why are YOU here? Why did you act like a retard pig (AN: I love that phrase...) when I was with Jason?"  
  
They paused for a second, totally lost in each other's eyes.  
  
,,Because..." TJ began, but Spinelli stopped him by laying a finger on his lips.  
  
,,I know why," she whispered.  
  
They leaned towards each other until their lips met in a kiss.  
  
*Oh, I love you  
  
Please say you love me too  
  
Please please  
  
Say you love me too  
  
Till the end of time  
  
My baby  
  
Together, toghter, forever  
  
Till the end of time  
  
I love you  
  
I will be your light  
  
Shining bright  
  
Shining through your eyes  
  
My baby*  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah! It's finished! Liked the ending? Didn't like the ending? Sickenly sweet? Horrible cliché? Tell me, PLEASE! By reviewing, or e-mailing me. If I'll get a few nice reviews I'll post my BRAND NEW romantic Recess- story....  
  
Love  
  
Ashley Armbrewster  
  
or...  
  
Ashley Quinlain  
  
or........  
  
Ashley SPINELLI  
  
or...  
  
Ashley Judd!!  
  
  
  
Nope, it's just Ashley.... 


End file.
